


Loki's New Best Friend

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [11]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Puppies, puppies are always a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: maria-ritzer said: You want something to write about? I know something. Loki adopting a puppy :P (I swear one day I’ll give you a prompt without him… but today is not that day)Dearie, send me all the Loki prompts you want. I’ll be more than happy to fulfill them. Also, I apologize that this took way longer than it should’ve but I got distracted with puppies.





	Loki's New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The puppy's name is pronounced AH-streedh(r). (But guys. [Pictures.](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/post/92933410855/maria-ritzer-wordsaremyenemy))

The shelter was full of dogs and cats, all anxious for attention and starving for a loving home. As much as Loki would love to, he simply could not adopt them all.

However there was one pitiful looking creature, curled up against her siblings that he took a particular liking to. Most of her fur was a pretty caramel colour with black and white blended in on her head, tail and paws.

The young girl, who’d shown him back here, smiles down at the puppies in the playpen area.

“They’re precious aren’t they?” she asks.

Loki nods as the blonde bends down and scoops up the little girl.

“We call this one Maggie. She’s what we like to call a purebred mutt. She’s got a little bit of everything in her. Her mom, from what we can tell is Border Collie and Golden Retriever, be there looks to be a little lab in these pups too. Mom was found severely malnourished and pregnant she nearly lost the litter, but she was found just in time.”

The girl, who’s name Loki remembered to be Cara, offers to let Loki hold the tiny dog which he does.

“You’re a beautiful creature, aren’t you?” he asks in a soft voice, full aware of how he sounds ridiculous. “How old is she?” he asks.

“Eight and a half weeks. She’s on puppy food now, mainly. Well, her definitely. For some reason she refused to suckle, but she took right to the dry food.” Cara shrugged. “She’s pretty house trained for eight and a half weeks, she’s up to date on her shots, and all ready for a good home if you’re willing,” she says pointedly.

Loki scratches Maggie behind the ears and nods. “Yes, I do believe I am.”

Cara all but sighs in relief, they’d been looking for a pet for Loki for a while. He’d been very picky about what he wanted, apparently, Maggie fit that bill.

“Now, Maggie’s just the name we called her here, but feel free to change it to something more suiting if you’d like.”

Loki’s already reading through the paperwork which he finishes swiftly. Cara sees both him and the puppy (now named Ástríðr) out.

The first thing Loki does when he arrives back at the tower, is plop down on his shared bed for a little play time with Ástríðr with a couple of toys he picked up on the way home.


End file.
